Smile
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* The Smile lyrics with a dash of Pokemon ships and a hint of Oncie/Norma equals FLUFFY JOY


You make me…

_1. Smile like the sun._

Green watched as Leaf petted Pikachu on her lap. The two teens sat on the couch, both enjoying a peaceful day in Green's house.

He watched closely, enjoying the view of the girl next to him. Suddenly, an idea hatched in his mind. "Hey Leaf."

The second her heard turned to face him, Green instantly took the chance and leaned closer.

And before she could say a peep, his lips were pressed on hers.

Her brown eyes were wide as they could be. Her cheeks began to feel hot and warm. The young Viridian leader broke the kiss and sat properly next to her. A devious smirk curved at the edge of his lips. He wanted to chuckle to see the bafflement in her face.

Finally, a meek, flushed smile flashed on her face.

It made his smirk grew even wider. "Now that's my Leaf. See, you look prettier when you smile."

Leaf scoffed softly and looked away. Green finally burst a laugh and ruffled his petite girlfriend's hair. Seeing her smile was enough to make his day.

_2. Fall out of bed._

Cheren rolled from side to side on his bed. His eyebrows were scrunched together, as if having a dream of some sort. His eyes were shut, but twitching as well. It was morning. Yes. But he was too tired to get out of bed thanks to a long day of Pokémon training yesterday. Luckily it was Sunday; a perfect day to let loose.

He finally stopped, having his body face the ceiling. Suddenly, his nose twitched. He felt a soft breeze caressing his face. It annoyed Cheren. And just as it couldn't get weirder enough, he smelt something. The little breeze he felt began to blow harsher. And at the same time, he could smell…berries?

Cheren snapped his eyes open.

Even though his vision was blurry, he could see White – who was leaning and looking at him in a _very_ close distance.

"Gahh!" Cheren screamed in complete shock. Out of reflex, his body jumped and he fell out of bed. The dark brunette groaned in pain at the sore of his butt. It was accompanied with the sound of White's cackle as the young woman banged the wall in amusement.

"Good morning, Cherry!" White said in a singsong tune. She crouched by the boy's side, mouth forming a wide smile. Gritting his teeth, Cheren took his glasses on the side of his pillow, wore it, and cast a sharp glare at his childhood friend.

"What was that for?!" Now Cheren was the calm type in the trio. But even the calmest person in the world could get angry if one's sleep was suddenly disturbed; especially considering how White woke him up.

Even so, his angry state never bothered White. "What? It's a Sunday and you're finally back home from that damn cave. Let's eat! Your mom is making breakfast and Bianca can't wait to dig in!" Before he could argue, White hopped back to her feet and skipped to the door.

Cheren could only gape in bewilderment. A few ticking minutes later, he breathed a long sigh and rubbed his forehead. _She is a handful…_

3. Sing like a bird.

"Ooohhh Norma, you make my heart stutter. Ooohhh Norma, you make my heart flutter. Ooohhh Norma, oh how I will do anything to have you in my arms~" Once-ler sang as he strummed on his guitar. The petite lady in front of him could only giggle as he dedicated a song for her. The two sat near a lake, both enjoying the picnic Once-ler had set up for them.

Her smile never left her face since their little date started. Once-ler, on the other hand, couldn't stop mentally hyperventilating the second he laid eyes on her. She looked absolutely marvellous in her light blue summer dress. Her brown curly hair was tied to a low ponytail, making her look like a doll from a toy store. The man was glad he didn't choke on a chicken bone or fall into the lake.

Finally, Once-ler stopped singing. But unlike his guitar, his heart wasn't done drumming. His cheeks felt warm like the sun. Under the dim Sunday moon, she looked breathtaking in his eyes. For a brief moment, he wondered if all that was happening in front of him was just a lovely dream.

Because if it was, he didn't want to wake up.

Unaware of his blissful thoughts, Norma stared at Once-ler. Her black twinkling eyes stared at his shining blue orbs. With a bashful smile, she said, "That was a beautiful song. Your voice is like a bird, you know?" She giggled to see the man cough playfully at her comment. "Did you write the song all by yourself?"

Pride began to consume his beating heart. With a triumphant huff, Once-ler answered, "Yep! With some help from my fish friends on the melody of course." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the lake. Norma followed his gaze and was surprised to see some Humming Fishes happily waving at her. She laughed again, waving back at the cheerful creatures.

Once-ler couldn't help but admire the woman sitting in front of him. He felt at ease; like nothing could ever go wrong. Taking another deep breath and coughing sheepish coughs, he broke the silence. "So…you do like the song I made for you?"

The brunette focused her attention back at Once-ler, who seemed anticipated to know her response. Her laughs tuned down into giggles.

And before he could do anything, Norma leaned forward and gave Once-ler a quick peck on the lips.

"I love it a lot…" she muttered softly, voice gentle like silk. Her cheeks were a slight pink as Norma looked away. She cupped her mouth, hiding her adorable smile.

Once-ler, however, just froze like a block of ice. His face was now hot and red. His blue eyes were now round as plates. His mouth was slightly agape. If flies could enter his mouth right now, he wouldn't notice.

_She…She just…_ he mentally thought, body still unmoving, _She…kissed…m-m-me…_

And just like that, reality blacked out on him.

"Once-ler…? Once-ler, are you okay?!" Norma began to panic the second she realized that her date had fainted in front of her eyes. She quickly kneeled next to him and shook his shoulders. "Once-ler, hey are you okay?"

From afar, Lorax and the other animals just sighed at the funny incident. "Smooth move, Beanpole…"

_4. Dizzy in my head._

"Ups-a-daisy!"

Before Hikari could react, she felt someone clinging on her waist and her body being lifted off the ground. "Wahh!" she shouted unwarily. Soon enough, she was twirled and swirled around.

It took the sound of his laughter to know who it was. "J-Jun! Put me down! You're going to make me dizzy!"

To her chagrin, she was already starting to feel lightheaded.

She knew Jun was feeling dizzy himself, for he was slowing down. Finally, the two fell on the soft grass, with Hikari lying on top. She wiggled out of Jun's grasp and fell to his side. Her head was still spinning, but she could see the blonde happily laughing next to her.

It took him a minute for his laughs to turn into chuckles. He rolled on his side, facing the clearly irritated dark brunette. He propped on his elbow and flashed a boyish grin. "Hi Kari Kari. I miss you."

Sadly, the sight of his adorable grin was enough to douse her raging anger. Hikari rolled her eyes and fisted his chest. "Stop scaring me, idiot."

He quickly held her wrist and brought them to his lips. Sunset eyes twinkling under the bright sunlight, he gently kissed her knuckles. "I know you like that, Kari Kari."

Again, sadly, he was right. Looking away with cheeks red as tomatoes, Hikari muttered, "Shut up…"

_5. Spin like a record._

Green could only stare like an idiot at the phonograph in front of him. The song kept playing as the record kept spinning. Green knew that song anywhere. It was 'You Are My Sunshine' by Johnny Cash. The melody echoed inside the cave, making it sound a lot louder than usual. The brunette turned around, looking at his best friend who was leaning against the wall and nonchalantly pinching Pikachu's cheeks.

"Mind telling me where the fuck you got this phonograph?" Green asked dumbly, his feet walking towards Red. The young Pokémon master released his Pikachu and tapped his chin. Even with his posture, Green knew his friend wasn't actually thinking about his question.

"Lapras found it when he went swimming on the lake outside. It was frozen inside a block of ice. So he decided to bring it to me and Charizard thaw it out. Who knew it still works until know." Red shrugged as he explained. Hands crossed against his chest, the young man stared at his still bewildered childhood friend.

The information Green received was slowly digging into his head. Two blinks later, a dumbfounded chuckle bounced off his lips. "And the record?"

Red shrugged again. "It was there the time we found it."

_O…kay…_ The brunette finally released a huge sigh. No matter how shocked he was, Red will always deem things in a – very – calm matter. He found it ironic that the only song given kind of reflected Red's life.

Suddenly, the song got faster.

Strangely faster.

"Pika!"

"Eevee!"

The two young men turned to face the phonograph. Green and red eyes were wide and round to see Eevee and Pikachu running on the record, thus making the song go faster.

"Eevee! Get off that thing!"

"Pikachu! Off boy!"

Both of them shouted in unison, with Red finally having some emotions in his tone. To their aghast, the two Pokémon lost their balance and were seen twirling around. The machine tipped to the side due to the unbalanced weight. And without warning, the Pokémon were thrown up in the air.

Like robots, Red and Green ran towards their respective starters. Thankfully, both Pokémon safely landed in their human's arms. The impact left Pikachu and Eevee in a nauseous and giddy state.

The two best friends breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the rocky ground. Head fuming, Green glared at Red. "That's what you get for finding weird things!"

The dark brunette rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Sometimes he despised to know that Green was right.

Sometimes. "Shut it or I'll make you spin like the record."

_6. Crazy on a Sunday night._

"Wow. The winds are really crazy on a Sunday night." White looked out the window as the cargo began to shake. She sat calmly at her seat, aqua eyes happily gazing outside.

Austin, however, was shaking like a Lillipup. His arms were tightly hugged around White's shoulders. His teeth were chattering heavily, as if he Death was facing him.

Well, to him, the immense shaking of the cargo was Death enough for him.

White looked at the Ace Trainer. A chuckle wheezed through her lips as she gently held his shaking arms. "Hey Austin, calm down. The wind might be a bit crazy tonight, but it's not that-"

Suddenly, another wind blew; making the cargo sway left and right.

"_I don't want to die!_" Austin yelled out of reflex and hid his face on White's bushy brown hair.

The petite brunette could only sigh quietly and patted the bluenette's head. "There, there, Austin. I'm here."

It was definitely a crazy windy night. And Austin was extra crazy tonight.

But that never stopped White from crazily falling for the little idiot.

_7. Dance like a fool._

White and N laughed enjoyably as the tall man twirled her around. Her head felt light, but she didn't mind. Finally, he tugged her to a halt and the two continued dancing to the funky beat. Their hands were held together. The young couple spun around, both hopping and skipping like little kids.

This time, it was N's turn to twirl under White's arm. But due to her short height, the tall greenette had to crouch down a bit. As a result, it made the brunette cackle louder.

Taking it as an advantage, N swiftly pounced on her and hugged White's waist. He lifted her up in the air. Her laugh was cut off completely and was replaced with shocked yelps. "N! Put me down!"

It was N's turn to laugh amusingly. "I don't think so, milady." The man hopped from side to side like a Lopunny. He lowered her down, but not enough for her feet to touch the ground. Instead, their foreheads were rested against one another; their mesmerizing eyes focusing on each another.

White giggled bashfully and at the same time cursed mentally as her cheeks felt warm. Unluckily for her, N saw her meek state and began to laugh again. "How adorable."

She scoffed dumbly. "Shut up…"

The childlike man burst another laugh and pecked her nose. Even though the song had finished, N kept twirling and dancing; all awhile having his beloved friend in his arms. No matter how funny they danced in front of their Pokémon's eyes, the lovely teens were too engulfed in joy to even care.

_8. Forget how to breathe._

"Why am I here?" Silver asked annoyingly. His Sneasel could only shrug as an answer as he sat on the redhead's head. Irritated, the boy nibbled the end of his straw. Sometimes he hated having Kotone in his life. Right after their battle, the brunette – and by brunette, he meant her Typhlosion – literally _dragged_ the poor teen to the Goldenrod Department Store.

_"My mom's birthday is this Saturday and I don't have a dress for the occasion! So I need company. Yayy!"_

The more he thought of it, the more it made Silver want to reflect his life decisions.

"Tada!"

A voice broke his train of thoughts. Silver opened his eyes, ready to ridicule whatever Kotone was wearing as vengeance.

But the minute he saw what she was wearing, he choked on his soda.

The brunette was wearing a long, sleeveless red dress. It had some black and orange details at the end of the attire, almost as if the dress was on fire. The clothing hugged Kotone's body perfectly, complimenting on her voluptuous curves. And if that wasn't eye-catching enough, her neck was bare and slender, while the curves of her breast were perfect in place to make a man howl.

Or in Silver's case, it made him forget how to breathe.

He coughed and choked on his drink. The redhead took a few deep breaths, gasps, and wheezes. Silver held his chest, calming his now pounding heart.

Oblivious, Kotone walked towards the panicking boy. "Hey Silvy, you okay?"

The thought of her in that dress combined with her voice calling his name – that was enough to rattle his manhood. Silver turned around, not even daring to even look at her in the face. "G-g-get that dress off you!"

Okay, that sounded _way wrong._

"Dammit!" Silver dashed out of the boutique, almost crashing into a mannequin in the process. Sneasel, who fell from Silver's head when the boy frantically turned, just gawked at his human's strange change in behaviour.

The brunette stood in place, eyes blinking in dumbstruck. Finally, she let out a sigh and shook her head. _Weirdo._ Kotone looked at Sneasel. With a happy smile, she asked, "Say Sneasel, how do I look?"

The sharp claw Pokémon looked up. The brunette spread her arms and carefully twirled around. Now that the Pokémon looked at it closely, it matched perfectly with Silver's black and red jacket. 'It looks awesome!' Sneasel gave a thumbs up and a white smile, approving the dress.

Happy and satisfied, Kotone clapped her hands. "Yayy! Thanks Sneasel!"

_**END.**_


End file.
